I Hate That I Love You
by sweetestlittlelies
Summary: Song-fic. Rihanna's I hate that i love you ft. NeYo. Dramione. just needed to get it off my chest.


-1**Disclaimer - No I do not own Rihanna's song Hate that I love you ft. NeYo or Harry Potter & Co.**

**A/N: Just had to write it down. Dramione.**

_That's how much I love you,_

_That's how much I need you._

_And I can't stand ya_

_Most everything you do make me wanna smile,_

_Can I not like it for a while?_

Gods how much she loved him. Every time she saw him, no matter what he was doing, she wanted to break out the biggest, best smile she had. But she never wanted it to be like that. It was a no strings attached deal…. right? She would always pick a fight with him just to hear him talk. His voice sounded like silk to her. She needed his touch, she needed him. She had developed feelings towards him. But she would never tell him that

_No but you won't let me._

_You upset me, girl, and then you kiss my lips, _

_All of a sudden I forget that I was upset._

_Can't remember what you did._

Every time they were alone in the Head's Common Room and would get into an argument, all she would have to do to shut him up or get her way was to kiss him. He would forget whatever he was about to yell at her for or tell her no, she couldn't have the common room that night. The only disadvantage, Malfoys weren't suppose to have feelings… right?

_But I hate it_

_You know exactly what to do_

_So I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long, that's wrong_

He would never let her stay too mad at him. If he made her mad that day he would always make up for it when doors were closed. But Malfoys never said sorry. Never. He would never allow her to stay mad at him for too long. He knew exactly what to do to make her fall back into his arms. And it would always work.

_But, I hate it_

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more_

_Said, I despise that I adore you_

Every time she touches him, he never wants to fight, yell, and argue. He just wants to hold her. But it was suppose to be no strings attached. They hate how they adore each other. They hate how they need each other. They despise how they crave each other.

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so_

She hated how much she loved him, how she would do anything for him, how much she needed him. She couldn't stop seeing him though. He was like her drug. Only she didn't need rehab. She craved him, his touch, his voice, his everything. Gods, how much she hated she loved him…

_And you completely know the power that you have_

_The only one that makes me laugh_

_Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact_

_That I love you beyond the reason why_

_And it just ain't right_

They both knew the power they held over each other. Of how they can cheer each other up and the only ones that make each other laugh. They both take advantage of the fact that they love each other beyond everything else in this world, even beyond the god's knowledge of why they were meant to be.

_And I hate how much I love you, girl_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, girl_

_But I just can't let you go_

_But I hate that I love you so_

He hated how much he loved her, how he would do anything for her, how much he needed her. He couldn't stop seeing her though. She was like his drug. Only he didn't need rehab. He craved her, her touch, her voice, her everything. Gods, how much he hated that he loved her…

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me, yay_

They were hoping it would wear off by time. The spell they have on each other. How they can make each other weak in the knees by just looking at each other a certain way. And how every time they kiss it makes them feel light-headed. But they know each other better than their own parents know them. Better than their best friends. Maybe it will wear off in time….. Or not.

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, girl_

_But I cant let you go_

_But I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate that I love you so, so_

**A/N: Now that that's off my chest I can get back to my other stories.**


End file.
